


Worthwhile Reason

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Lafayette pushed further into his side, “it is. I think we need a picture.”“No,” George shook his head, “we can't have the world knowing I own clothing that isn't a suit, that's for you alone, my love.”Lafayette chuckled, “but you're adorable, and the world deserves to see George Washington in a sweater. I need them to be jealous of me, they all think you're some cold, heartless, and distant old man. I need to prove to them you're not.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for fairylightlaurens on tumblr :^))

There was something methodical and routine and comforting about making hot chocolate. The pot would go on the stove, and then the milk would be measured and poured and George would start the rhythmic motion of stirring as the milk heated. 

Lafayette had never been patient. He rushed into everything, and George loved him for it. Lafayette was the one that initiated their relationship. He had walked into George’s office one day, after a couple months of flirting, and had sat himself on George’s desk and leaned forward and pulled George in by the tie for a kiss. 

George had been shocked into silence, and had only been brought out of it by the panicked look that had started to overcome Lafayette’s beautiful features. George had taken him out to dinner that night, and the rest was history. 

It was far from unusual for Lafayette’s arms to make their way around George’s waist before the cocoa powder was measured. George would always turn around in his grip and chuckle, before moving and setting all the ingredients out. 

George preferred a classic, plain hot chocolate - stirred with a candy cane if he was feeling fancy. Lafayette has always had a taste for the more interesting flavors: cinnamon, chile, white chocolate, almond, and cherry all mixed together in different combinations and proportions. 

Lafayette pressed a kiss to George’s neck, “what are you making for us today?”

George shrugged, “oh, you know, just the usual.”

“You're so boring sometimes,” Lafayette said with a pout. 

George chuckled, “but you love me for it.”

“That I do.” 

George dumped the cocoa and sugar into the milk and stirred until it mixed together. He turned the heat down and turned his head to look and Lafayette and said, “would you mind grabbing our mugs?”

“Tsk, tsk,” Lafayette shook his head, “always so unprepared. What would you do without me?”

“Waste away, depressed and alone.”

He poured the hot chocolate into the mugs, and after a moment of deliberation, grabbed a couple of candy canes. It was Christmas, after all - they deserved something special. George put the pot in the sink, and grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate sauce out of the fridge. A moment later, the hot chocolate looked picture perfect, and Lafayette and George walked into the living room with drinks in hand. 

Lafayette leaned into his side, and George put on Love Actually, before he turned and said, “this is nice.”

Lafayette pushed further into his side, “it is. I think we need a picture.”

“No,” George shook his head, “we can't have the world knowing I own clothing that isn't a suit, that's for you alone, my love.”

Lafayette chuckled, “but you're adorable, and the world deserves to see George Washington in a sweater. I need them to be jealous of me, they all think you're some cold, heartless, and distant old man. I need to prove to them you're not.”

“I'm not old,” George leaned down to press a kiss to Lafayette’s neck, “and I like to think I proved that last night.” 

Lafayette let out a small sigh, “fine, I'll let you have that one. You're not old, but that's what people think of you. They always ask me what I, my young and beautiful self, am doing with you. I need to prove to them just how loving you can be.”

“Fine, as if I could deny you anything.”

Lafayette smiled wide, and George felt his heart melt, and pulled out his phone. Lafayette set his and George’s mugs down on the side table and moved to sit in George’s lap, “Smile!”

George grinned as Lafayette pressed a kiss to his cheek, and moved his hand to his pocket after Lafayette took the picture. He twiddled the ring between his fingers, and his other hand went to Lafayette's hair to pull him down for a kiss. He heard the shutter sound go off, and used the slight distraction as an opportunity to put the ring on Lafayette’s finger. 

He pulled away and found Lafayette’s eyes and lips shining, with a flush high on his cheeks. George cupped Lafayette’s cheek in his hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lafayette turned and pressed a kiss to his palm. 

George squeezed Lafayette’s hand, “you’re awfully oblivious.”

Lafayette closed his eyes, “I don't know what you mean.”

He lifted his and Lafayette’s entwined hands and brought them up between their faces, “open your eyes, love.”

George fought back the smile as Lafayette’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Lafayette looked back forth between his hand and George’s smiling face several times before he asked, “is this what I think it is?”

“I'd hope so.”

Lafayette shrieked and lifted his arms to wrapped them around George’s neck and started to cover George’s face in kisses, “yes, yes, a thousand times yes.”

George laughed, “I'm happy to hear it.”

Lafayette pulled away, “this means we have to take a new picture.”

“Does it now?”

Lafayette nodded, “yes, absolutely.”

He pulled out his phone again, and grabbed George’s hand and brought their entwined hands in between them so that the diamond was on display. Lafayette said, “kiss me,” and George did. 

The picture was perfect, and George squeezed Lafayette close to his chest as Lafayette posted it, “do you think that’s enough to prove to the world I'm not the crotchety old man they all think I am?”

“I do believe so.”

George rested his chin on Lafayette's shoulder and watched as his fiancé typed away, “good.”

Lafayette set his phone down, and reached over to grab his hot chocolate, “I want us to have hot chocolate at the wedding.”

“Oh?”

Lafayette nodded, “yes.”

George kissed the bit of whipped cream from the corner of his mouth, “whatever you want, my love, whatever you want. If you can get it, you can have it.”

“That's what I like to hear-” Lafayette’s phone started to ring, it was Alex, which meant that it was also John and Eliza. Lafayette laughed as he answered, “Hello! Merry Christmas!”

George took the phone from Lafayette and put it on speaker just in time to hear Eliza yell, “you’re engaged!”

Lafayette laughed, “Yes! Isn't it great?”

“It is!” There was the sound of noise in the background before she said in a much lower tone, “don't tell anyone, but I'm doing something similar for Alex and John tonight.”

“That's wonderful!” George said. 

“Okay, I don’t want to prevent you guys from celebrating I just needed to let a little of that out. Merry Christmas!”

George and Lafayette laughed, “Merry Christmas!”

Eliza hung up, and they were left to themselves. Lafayette out his mug back in the table, and silenced his phone and placed it there too. He turned around in George’s lap, “Now, we have to celebrate, don’t we?”

George nodded, “I do believe we have a worthwhile reason to.” His hands made their way to Lafayette’s hips and he tilted his head up and smiled, “and there are many ways I can think of celebrating.”

“Tell me more.”

George leaned up and kissed Lafayette, slow and deep. He pulled away and said, “I've always been a man of actions rather than words, but I will tell you that they all end up with you wearing significantly less clothing.”

“Interesting, seeing as I pictured much the same thing. You deserve a reward for picking out such a pretty ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to come pester me at my tumblr: ashilrak
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
